


A Walford Wedding

by AlexinBrum



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexinBrum/pseuds/AlexinBrum
Summary: Christian and Syed are getting married. But Walford is not known for its happy endings...
Relationships: Chryed - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	A Walford Wedding

Tambo's best man's speech had been hilarious. Some genuinely funny jokes and some truly heartfelt moments, coupled with his naturally awkward delivery, had fully deserved the tears, laughter and enthusiastic applause that followed his concluding toast. But as the guests clapped and smiled at each other, sharing their joy on this happiest of occasions, one person remained quiet and stony faced. As Zainab slowly rose to her feet, the applause died away and the room fell silent. Friends and family waited in hushed anticipation. Would she really be so cruel as to walk out of her eldest son's wedding reception?

"I would like to say a few words."

Her voice was sharp and clear, but her eyes scanned her audience nervously, deliberately avoiding the wedding party at the top table. Syed's hand reached for Christian's under the tablecloth, worry etched on his forehead and fear in his eyes. Christian squeezed tightly and didn't let go.

"I almost didn't come today."

She paused, and the whole room held its breath.

"I was brought up to believe that homosexuality is wrong and I have found it - am still finding it - very difficult to accept the life that my son lives and the choices he has made."

Was she really doing it? Was she really going to use this special day to air her bigoted views? Tamwar and Afia exchanged nervous glances. Christian felt the anger begin to rise in the pit of his stomach, his whole body tensed, like a cat ready to pounce.

"But today I realised - perhaps later than I should have - that today is not about me. Today is about my beautiful son, my Pappu, who I love very, very much."

On the word 'Pappu' her voice wavered and she finally turned towards Syed. As their eyes locked, everything else melted away and the rest of her words were delivered directly to him.

"And when you love someone, you accept them for who they are, not who you want them to be. When you love someone, you help them to achieve their dreams, even if you don't share those dreams. And when you love someone, you want them to be happy. And I have never seen my son looking as happy as he does today."

The room breathed again, and smiles broke out on relieved faces. As tears of happiness filled Syed's eyes, Zainab turned hers to Christian.

"And that is because he has been lucky enough to find someone who accepts him for who he is, supports him in everything he does and who has shown, time and time again, that he is prepared to do everything he can to make my son happy, including putting up with me."

A ripple of gentle laughter dispelled any remaining tension in the room.

"As a mother, I could not ask for more. And for that, Christian, I thank you."

With the slightest of nods and choked with emotion, Christian acknowledged the words he never thought he would hear. Hands still clasped under the table, this time Syed did the squeezing.

Now stronger and more confident, as if released from the burden of hate and disapproval that had weighed her down for so long, Zainab addressed the room once more, finally making her peace with all that had happened, and all that was to come.

"I know from experience that marriage is not easy, and there will be ups and downs. And when it gets difficult, Syed and Christian will need the support of all their friends and family to help them honour the promises they made today. Syed, Christian, in front of all these people, I want you to know that you can count on my support. May you have a long and happy life. Together."

Zainab picked up her glass and raised it triumphantly in the air.

"To Syed and Christian."

The cheer that followed could not have been more joyous. It had certainly been a Walford wedding to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a 'secret Santa' Christmas present for the wonderful Elphie, and published on fanfiction.net in December 2011.


End file.
